1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable electronic devices which can wirelessly communicate, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device configured to communicate using an embedded antenna formed from a ground plane for electronics of the device and one or more additional planes extending at angles to the ground plane.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as wireless cameras used in security systems, are being integrated with increasing amounts of hardware for achieving even greater capabilities. One example of such increasing hardware relates to wireless communications for such devices. To achieve communications at greater distances using an increasing number of protocols, such devices now include more complex circuits and antennas, such as MIMO (multiple-input and multiple-output) structures using multiple transmit and receive antennas for communicating via multipath propagations.
However, it is desirable to substantially maintain the size and shape, or form factor, for such devices to support compatibility and/or ease of handling. In some instances, it is in fact desirable to reduce the size of such devices altogether. A need therefore exists to provide a portable electronic device which can wirelessly communicate with greater capability while maintaining substantially the same form factor or even reducing the device's size.